The Nejiten Collection
by DarkChocolateLover101
Summary: I am back! Here is Mac and DCL's collection of one-shots. ENJOY!
1. Needed: Self Confidence boost

**Me: Heck Yes! I am back! After two complete backfires in stories I have decided to do a collection of one-shots. I am teaming up with my little sis to create the best one shot collection ever!**

**Mac: Yes! We're the best around! Nothings ever going to bring us down. **

**Me: Please, can you not flame Mac. This is her first time writing fanfics and I don't want to crush her. Please and Thank you.**

* * *

**The Nejiten Collection**

Tenten sat at Team Gai's training crying. Tenten overheard Sakura, Ino, and Temari gossiping about her and she was crushed.

"Why do people think that I'm weak," sobbed Tenten. "I am so much more than that."

Suddenly Tenten had a mood swing.

"THAT'S IT!" "I am going to train twice as hard and whoop those & off the floor!"

Now Tenten wasn't to swear often or have mood swings that was somebody else's job, cough Sakura cough. So you knew something was up.

She took out her scrolls and started training so hard that by morning she was in horrible shape.

It seemed that Neji came to train just in time. Because when Neji came he was surprised to see a body lying on the ground.

"Tenten!" Neji yelled as he rushed over to see what was wrong.

"BYAKUGAN!" He checked for wounds and deplated chakra and found both.

He rushed to the hospital and the nurse snatched Tenten from him and walked off.

He waited. And waited. And waited till finally the nurse came in and said, "She'll be okay." He sighed of relief. "You really do care about this girl don't you," the nurse said with a smile on.

"Yes I do." "Very much."

He walked into the hospital room and saw Tenten sitting up and smiling at him.

"Why are you sitting by the door," Tenten said softly. "Come in."

Neji knew the smile Tenten had on was fake. He walked in and sat on the side of the bed.

"What happened." Neji asked.

"Sakura called me weak, Ino called me ugly, then Temari called me useless." "I'm starting to think that I am all of those things."

Rage boiled inside of him. Neji grabbed Tenten by the shoulders and said, "You are not weak you are the strongest Konoichi I have ever met, you are not ugly you are beautiful, and you are not useless you are so needed by me that I would die if you ever left me." "Tenten to me you make life worth living, you melted my icy heart, and you made me understand that life is not about power, it is about love and life. You are my life and I love you." Neji exhaled and waited for a response.

Tenten sat up fully and hugged him. "I love you too." Tenten and Neji inched closer and closer until…

"AH THE POWER OF YOUTH!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

Neji's eye twitched in anger. And Tenten stood up and said.

"LEE GAI-SENSEI!"

And that is how Gai and Lee were chased throughout town.

**THE END**

* * *

**Me: Ah the fluff and humor. They make the perfect mix. Please can you give me ideas on what to do for chapter 3. **

**MAC IS DOING THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**R&R!**


	2. Dares and Diaries

**Mac: I am DCL101's little sister. Here is my chapter. ENJOY!**

**P.S. NO FLAMES!**

**The Nejiten Collection**

Neji Hyuga was stealth fully walking to Tenten's house. "Note to self," Neji said glumly. "Never play cards with Lee he cheats."

**FLASHBACK**

"Yosh, Neji my eternal rival!" Lee screamed at the top of his lungs. "I challenge you to a game of poker!"

Neji smirked at this because he had the upper hand with his all seeing eye. "I'd love to play Lee," Neji said. (Insert evil cackling laugh.)

TWO HOURS LATER

"How can I lose," Neji stated in despair. He know had to do the DARE. (DU DU DUUUUUUUUUUU!) He had to steal Tenten's diary and read it before the morning and put it in its place.

**END FLASHBACK**

Neji snuck inside the house without a sound and walked up the stairs to Tenten's room.

"CREAK!"

Neji ran up the stairs trying not to make another sound.

He opened the door of Tenten's room and there Tenten sat sleeping.

Trying not to get a nosebleed. Neji fumbled through the whole room and found the diary in her pillowcase. Underneath her head.

"Dang," muttered Neji. He lifted her head gently. And swiped it, then dropped her head, jumped out the window and exited the premises.

Neji opened the diary and started to read…

_Dear Diary,_

_Neji and I were training and I was having a lot of fun staring at his eyes. Then __they __came… Lee and Gai Sensei shouting of their youth as always. Let me tell you their favorite words diary… _

_Yosh_

_Gai sensei_

_Lee_

_Youth _

_Springtime_

_Of _

_Youth _

_Teamwork_

_I swear next time they inturrupt me staring at him I will chase them through Konoha with a pan. (Long Story.)_

_Love, _

_Weapons Mistress_

_Tenten_

Though Neji was bright red with a blush that would put Hinata to shame he was laughing. "That's Tenten for you," he said out loud.

Neji read the WHOLE ENCHILADA. By the end he figured out that she was in love with him.

"And you know what," Neji muttered smiling a true smile. "I might just love her too."

**Mac: AW THE FLUFF!! Give me ideas for chapter 4 Kay?! KAY!! **

**P.S. REVIEW! OR ELSE!!**


	3. Blind Spot

**Me: Hi sorry for the long wait. I have been on vacation and now I am ready to write.**

**Mac: Ya we will.**

**Me: (Pushing Mac out of way), No this is my time to shine.**

The Nejiten Collection 

She protected his blind spot.

His only imperfection.

She swore she would put all of her will into protecting the man she loved.

And with that she did.

**Flashback**

They were fighting in a grueling battle to the death. Tenten was taking the leader down and Neji was handling the others.

"Jyuken!" 

As he was knocking down one guy two things happened at once. Tenten finished the leader and a guy just took out a dagger and was aiming it at Neji's blind spot.

Tenten ran even though her body screamed against it. 

"NEJI!"

Neji looked behind him but it was too late he impacted for the pain… but it never came.

Instead stood Tenten with the dagger implanted in her back. 

"TENTEN!"

**End Flashback**

Now it was his turn to protect the woman he loved.

**Flashback**

He carried her all the way back to Konoha. Now he was sitting by her bed waiting, praying she would be okay.

"N-neji…" muttered Tenten.

Then Neji did something that was not like him. He hugged Tenten crying.

"Neji don't cry over me."

"These aren't tears of sadness, they're of joy."

**End Flashback**

She loved him.

He loved her.

They protected each other's blind spots.

Till the day they died.

**Me: Okay that was supposed to be short, beautiful, and powerful. But that did not work out.**

**R&R PLEASE!!**

**If you review COOKIES!**


End file.
